


WantutriPor(eber)

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: kadi drabbles [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, embarrassing encounter
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Ang kwento kung saan di nagbayad ng pamasahe si Kyungsoo sa jeep.





	WantutriPor(eber)

**Author's Note:**

> ugaliing may barya sa mga bag niyo mga hijo, mga hija. ito ay base sa aking karanasan nitong huwebes lamang! (except for may katabi akong gwapo pero yung katabi ko tingin siya nang tingin sa akin kase nga di ako nagbayad jusq)

_Shit_. Mura ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang isip matapos halughugin ang mga bulsa ng kanyang bag, nagbabakasakaling may tig-lilimang piso o sampu na barya na naligaw at nang maibayad na niya sa barker na naniningil sa mga oras na iyon.

Kaliwa't kanan ang pagbabayad ng mga pasahero, pero ni singko walang nakita si Kyungsoo sa kanyang bag.

Nasa duluhan na ang barker. Nanunukli na. Nakayakap na lang si Kyungsoo sa kanyang bag at tinaas bahagya ang salaming suot.

_Sana di ako singilin sana di ako singilin sana---_

Bumaba ang barker sa jeep at agad na pumaroon sa drayber para ibigay ang nalikom na bayad.

Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo at agad kinuha ang cellphone para itext ang kaibigan.

Umandar na ang jeep. Tumitingin pa ata ang katabi sa kanya.

 

**kyungsoo**

nag wantutri ako :(

**sehun**

uy nice kelan ka pa nawalan ng pera haha

**kyungsoo**

gago may pera ako kaso 1k :(

tapos tingin pa nang tingin yung katabi ko

nahuli ata ako :(

nakaka-guilty :(

 

**sehun**

ok lang yan. anak ka pa rin ng diyos xD

 

Tinabi na lang ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone pero pansin pa rin niya ang kanina pang tumitingin na katabi niya sa kanya.

_Shet. Alam kaya nito na di ako nagbayad?_

Nagtulug-tulugan saglit si Kyungsoo. Pero dumilat na lamg siya at napansin na halos tulog na lahat ng malapit sa kinauupuan niya.

_Sana walang nakapansin na hindi ako nagbayad._

Pero may kaba pa rin sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

Di rin naman niya lubos na aakalaing wala na palang natirang barya sa kanya at ang natira ay isang libo na lang sa wallet niya.

Aninag pa rin niya ang paglingon-lingon sa kanya ng katabi niya sa kaliwa.

Pinikit na lang niya ulit ang mga mata pero hindi talaga siya makatulog lalo sa kaba at hiya. Ang masalimuot pa, trapik pa.

Dumilat na lang siya ulit at marahang napatingin sa katabi. Di niya inasahang titingin din pala ito sa kanya.

"Di ka nagbayad." Bulong ng lalaki sa kanya na hindi naman niya kilala at kung kausapin siya ay para bang barkada sila.

Nanigas si Kyungsoo sa kanyang inuupuan at tinaas ang salamin na panay dulas sa kanyang ilong.

"W-Wala akong barya." Sagot niya. Nakakunot ang noo. Buti tulog ang mga tao sa paligid nilang dalawa.

Bumungisngis ang lalaki at tumango-tango. "Kita ko nga."

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at tumingala sa lalaki na natagpuan niyang cute kung ngumiti. Nahiya siya lalo dahil di siya sanay makipag-usap sa mga taong mas, ehem, gwapo, ehem, sa kanya.

"Uhm," tingala, lapat ng daliri sa labi. "Shhh ka lang ah?"

Tumawa bahagya ang lalaki. "Tingnan mo, walang nakapansin bukod sa akin. Lahat tulog. Okay lang yun. Di kita isusumbong."

Kinutkot ni Kyungsoo ang mga kuko dahil sa hiya. "S-Salamat."

Humagikgik lang ulit ang lalaki, kamay ay nasa bibig.

Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo at napabuka ang bibig dahil sa paghanga sa kagwapuhan ng lalaki. _Ang gwapo niya._

Tumuon ang atensyon ng lalaki sa kanya. Napakaamo ng tingin nito at napapakagat tuloy siya sa kanyang kuko.

Tumingala siya ulit at nakatingin pa rin sa kanya ang katabi.

Nang magtama ang kanilang mga mata, agad silang nag-iwasan ng tingin.

Napakamot sa batok ang katabi, habang si Kyungsoo ay panay kagat sa kuko niya sa hinlalaki. Alam niyang marumi pero di niya mapigilang gawin. Old habits die hard, ika nga.

Bumilis ang byahe nang hindi na trapik, pero patuloy pa rin silang dalawa sa pagnakaw ng tingin sa isa't-isa. Ito yung maihahalintulad sa isang viral na tweet kung nakaranas ka na ba magkaroon ng crush sa jeep.

Hindi man sila tanungin pero iyon ang parehong laman ng kanilang mga isip.

Sa bente minutos na biyaheng natitira, sa pagbaba, pagakyat ng mga luma at bagong pasahero ay hindi sila humiwalay sa isa't-isa. Ramdam pa rin nilang dalawa ang init ng kanilang nagbabanggang mga hita at braso at ramdam pa rin nila ang pasikretong pagtingin-tingin.

Lumapit na sila sa destinasyon. Pinihit ng lalaki ang tali para ihinto ang jeep.

Medyo nanlumo ang mukha ni Kyungsoo dahil ang byahe pauwi ay may pahahantungan rin.

Nagkita ulit ang kanilang mga mata sa mga saglit na iyon. Ngumiti ang gwapong lalaki sa kanya at nagpaalam. "Bye!"

Nagulat si Kyungsoo at di alam ang magiging reaksyon o sagot. O marahil may reaksyong nakapinta na sa kanyang mukha pero di niya masabi kung ano. Halo-halo ang nararamdaman niya. Kilig, saya, pero andyan pa rin ang hiya dahil may nakahuli sa kanyang nag-wantutri.

Sa pagtapak palabas ng lalaki sa jeep, tumingin sa labas si Kyungsoo. Nakatingin pa rin ang lalaki sa kanya at kumaway ito ng may gwapong ngiti sa mga labi.

Napabalik si Kyungsoo ng tingin sa kanyang bag na yakap niya ng mahigpit at napangiti sa kilig.

Nakapag-wantutri man ng hindi sinasadya, napakilig naman siya ng lalaking di man niya kilala pero napasaya siya sa kanyang byahe papauwi.

 

-

 

Nag-aya ang boyfriend ni Sehun na si Chanyeol na pumunta sa kanila. Sumama naman si Kyungsoo dahil wala rin naman siyang gagawin sa araw na iyon.

Sinundo ng dalawa si Kyungsoo sa harap ng simbahan sa Lagro.

Nang madatnan ng dalawa, akap ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bag at mukha siyang nawawalang bata kahit bente-singko anyos na ang kanyang edad.

Inakbayan ni Sehun si Kyungsoo at ngumiti rito. "Ano, nag-wantutri ka na naman ba papunta rito?"

Kumalas si Kyungsoo sa hawak ni Sehun at binantaan ito ng tingin. "Hindi na no! Marami na akong barya!" Inalog pa niya ang hawak na bag para iparinig ang tunog ng barya sa isa sa mga bulsa nito.

Tumawa si Chanyeol sa gilid ni Sehun. "Nakwento nga ni Sehun yung nangyare. O siya, halika na. Nagluto si mama ng tinolang manok."

Pinisil ni Sehun ang matabang pisngi ng kaibigan at pinalo naman ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya bago pumasok sa loob ng tricycle katabi ito. Sa labas si Chanyeol ng tricycle umupo.

Nang makarating sa bahay ni Chanyeol at sila'y makababa, isang lalaki na may tatlong aso ang lumabas sa harap ng bahay ni Chanyeol.

"Ate, uwi na ako dyan na yung Grab ko!" Yumuko ang nakatalikod na lalaki at nagpaalam sa tatlong poodles na panay ang tahol sa kanya, tila ayaw pa siyang paalisin.

Nasuklian din si Chanyeol.

Humarap ang lalaking nagpaalam sa mga kumakahol na aso.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

Nanlaki rin ang mga mata ng lalaki sa harap ng bahay nila Chanyeol.

"Ikaw??" Turo nilang dalawa sa isa't-isa na may kakambal na ngiti sa kanilang mga labi.

Umalis ang tricycle. Nagsitinginan si Chanyeol at Sehun at kina Kyungsoo at sa lalaking di nila kakilala.

Maganda pa rin ang ngiti nilang dalawa. Humagikgik bigla. Tapos bigla ring nahiya.

Napayuko si Kyungsoo at napahigpit ang yakap sa bag, kala mo'y kinikiliti sa pagpipigil ng ngiti pero panay pa rin ang usbong sa labi.

Ginulo ng lalaki ang buhok at nahihiya ring nakangiti.

Subalit, naputol ang pagtitinginan nila nang tumawag ang Grab driver ng lalaki.

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo dahil aalis na naman ang lalaki.

"Jongin pangalan ko! Ikaw ba?" Sigaw nito sa kanya.

Nagitla si Kyungsoo pero sumagot rin. "K-Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo pangalan ko!"

"Kyungsoo! Kapag nagkita pa ulit tayo ibig sabihin meant to be tayo!" bumuntong hininga ang lalaki. "Hay, andyan na kase Grab ko. Sa uulitin! Bahay pala 'to ng ate ko. Kung magawi ka at ako ulit dito, usap tayo ah? Sige! Bye!"

Tumakbo si Jongin papalayo. Pababa sa pataas na daan.

Napakagat ulit si Kyungsoo sa kuko at tinaas ang bumababa na naman niyang salamin. Hindi niya maipaliwanag ang kilig na nadarama hanggang sa napabungisngis na siya at lapitan siya nina Chanyeol at Sehun na nakatingin pa rin kung saan tumungo ang lalaki.

"Sino yun? Naka-one night stand mo?" Asar ni Sehun sa kanya.

Sumimangot si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Tangina mo virgin pa ako! Siya yung lalaking sabi ko sayo tingin nang tingin sa akin nung nag-wantutri ako! Tara na nga!" Pero siya ay kinikilig pa rin patungo na sa sarado pang gate ng bahay nila Chanyeol.

Napa-oh na lang si Sehun at ngumisi na nakakapangasar.

Bumulong si Chanyeol sa kasintahan. "Kinikilig din pala si Kyungsoo?"

Bumungisngis si Sehun, mata'y nawawala. "Oo, kung di ko pa nasasabi sayo. Pabebe yang bestfriend ko."

**Author's Note:**

> may poreber sa wantutri mga pards! 
> 
> ako po ay nandito kung gusto niyo ako batuhan ng aus niyo o sapakin [ TWT ](https://twitter.com/kadispace)


End file.
